Logan - Extras
This article lists the numerous background character deaths that occur in the 2017 FOX/Marvel film Logan. * In the first scene of the film, Logan finds a group of petty criminals attempting to steal his limousine. When he intervenes, the punks rough him up only for Logan to go berserk and unsheathe his claws, violently slaughtering three of the five punks. The remaining punks escape in a van. *Donald Pierce and the Reavers arrive at the old factory where Logan, Caliban and Charles Xavier have been hiding. Pierce sends one of his men inside to find Laura Kinney, the young mutant girl under Logan's protection. A minute later, after screaming and gunfire are heard, Laura comes out holding the severed head of the Reaver that tried to take her. *Laura reveals that she has claws similar to Wolverine's and attacks two of Pierce's troops, stabbing them in the legs first so that they fall to their knees. She then uses her claws to tear out their throats. *Laura runs back into the factory and the Reavers follow her. One of the cyborg soldiers is killed when Laura jumps off a catwalk above and stabs him. *Laura brutally mauls four more Reavers as she flees out of the factory. *Outside the factory again, Pierce and three of his goons attempt to subdue Laura, but Wolverine steps in and stabs two of them. *Two Reavers grab Laura's arms and try to drag her away, but the girl also has claws in her feet. She flips up and uses her foot claws to slash the Reavers' throats. *Logan and Laura slash up eight cops accompanying the Reavers before they escape in Logan's limo. *One of Pierce's mercenary goons pursues Logan's limo on a motorcycle, but gets tangled up in a broken barbed-wire fence clinging to the limo when Logan tried ramming it. As the limo flees, it swerves and slams the tangled mercenary into a wall of sheet metal. *Two Reavers on motorcycles go after the limo and one smashes his cybernetic arm through the window to grab Laura. Laura uses her claws to slash the Reaver's arm off and he falls off his bike. *Another Reaver clinging to the back of the limo is killed when Laura stabs him in the face through the rear window. *Logan's car makes it over a railway track just as a freight train passes through. A pursuing Transigen HumVee is hit by the train with both the gunner and driver presumably killed. *Logan watches a cellphone recording taken by Gabriela Lopez explaining Laura's origins, that she was one of numerous test-tube mutant bred by Transigen. The video also shows the children attempting to escape or commit suicide; one child jumps off the roof of the Transigen building and a child with pyrokinetic powers sets a guard on fire whilst trying to escape. *The Reavers arrive at a convenience store where Logan and Laura had previously stopped at. The store clerk is killed off-screen, his screams heard from the other side of the door. *After Logan buys a new car, he returns to the hotel just as Charles suffers a psychic seizure, paralysing everyone in the building. Logan painstakingly makes his way to the room where five of Pierce's mercenaries have surrounded Charles, but are likewise immobilised. Logan stabs each of the prone mercenaries while they are unable to fight back. *One of the immobilised soldiers Logan stabbed wasn't stabbed fatally. When Charles is injected with his medication and his seizure stops, the wounded soldier is able to move again. Before he can do anything, Laura stabs him in the face to finish him off. *Countless people at the hotel have been injured or rendered ill because of Charles' psychic seizure. While not confirmed, it is possible that the psychic outburst may have killed some people. *The next day, Logan listens to the news on the radio reporting about the incident at the hotel. Mention is made of an incident that took place in Westchester, New York a year before which reveals to the audience that Charles had a psychic seizure that resulted in the deaths of the X-Men. *At Will Munson's farm, a posse of enforcers from a corporate farm try to take revenge on Logan for standing up to them before. However, the man they address isn't Logan but a clone of him created and controlled by Zander Rice. Seeing the seven armed men as a threat, X-24 attacks and slaughters them all despite Rice's attempts to stop him. *In the back of Rice's truck, Caliban manages to snatch two grenades from one of the Reavers guarding him. He pulls their pins and blows himself up, along with the Reaver. Pierce was also in the truck but got out just before the explosion. *Transigen's militia pursues the group of mutant children through the woods. A girl with the ability to control plants kills one of the Transigen soldiers by throwing countless wooden splinters and chips into his body and tearing him apart. *The plant-controlling girl is tackled to the ground by another Transigen soldier, but that soldier is violently mauled to death by Laura. *Logan comes charging into the forest and slashes seven Transigen soldiers to death. *As several Reavers surround Laura, Logan rushes in to help her and attacks one of the gunmen, grabbing his arm and making him fire his assault rifle at one of the Reavers' trucks and taking out its gunner. *Laura and Logan kill the five Reavers that had encircled her. *Six more Reavers attack, but Logan and Laura work together and tear them apart. *Logan takes a gun from a dead soldier and uses it to shoot Rice and three of his men. *Bobby, one of the mutant children, uses his electrokinetic power to send a lethal current through one of the Reavers' trucks, killing the four soldiers within. *Laura leaps off of one of the Transigen militia trucks and slashes one of the remaining soldiers. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Logan Category:Violent Deaths Category:Extras